Meant to be?
by Piper fights for Leo's love
Summary: Set in season 5, beginning cat house episode 18 / Leo can't live with Piper criticizing him all the time and leaves her. Piper however refuses to give up on them... Mostly Leo/Piper, but includes all characters.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Leo and Piper agree to go to counseling at phoebe's request

This story takes place after Leo and Piper agree to go to counseling at phoebe's request. This happened in the first part of 'Cat House', season 5 episode 18. This is my view on how things go from there.

**Chapter 1:The break up**

Doctor Bernson opened the door and welcomed Leo and Piper inside. They sat together on a couch, but as far away from each other as physically possible.

Doctor: "I heard from Phoebe that you two are experiencing some marital problems lately, is that correct?"

Leo: " I think that is an understatement!" Piper glared at him from the other side of the couch, but said nothing.

Doctor: "Piper, could you perhaps specify the problems you have a bit more?"

Piper: "Well, it seems that lately all we do is argue. Every time we get near each other we end up fighting. And the worst thing is; the fight can be about anything. From who didn't put the toilet seat down to who didn't put the cap back on the honey pot, etc. It's like we don't know how to have a normal conversation anymore!" Piper got up from the couch and went to the table where a box of tissues stood. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose in it, which caused her eyes to tear up. Leo saw all of this from the place he was seating, put never moved a muscle.

Doctor: "How long are you married, and at what time did this constant arguing occur?"

Piper, her voice a little more trembling than usual: "We have been married for more than two years, but we have been together for four." She looked across the couch at Leo, who was simply staring at the sealing, not paying much attention at what Piper was saying. Piper wanted to comment at him, but she held still. She knew that if she would say something to him, she just would start an argument which she really didn't feel like having. "I think the fighting really started after we had our baby." Leo looked at Piper and wanted to say something, but Piper hurriedly said: "But we never fight over him."

Doctor: "You have a baby?"

Piper: "Yes, a baby boy. His name is Wyatt and he is only a couple of months old".

Doctor: "Leo, about the arguing. Are you only arguing about little things, or are there also big problems you two are fighting about?"

Much to Piper's surprise Leo immediately answered, which must have meant that he was listening after all. She was glad she didn't comment on him earlier, because then the doctor would have seen that she started an argument which wasn't necessary.

Leo: "We mostly argue about little things, but there are some issues that have been a problem for us our whole relationship." He looked at Piper, who seemed to agree, so he continued. "One thing that always has been a problem for us, is the fact that I'm not home as much as we both would have liked. That is the reason why we broke up shortly after we first started seeing each other, but even after we where back together it still remained a problem." Piper nodded in agreement and told the doctor that she felt alone sometimes when he wasn't around, and that she had often whished that he was there for her more often.

Doctor: "And why is it that you're not home that much?"

Leo: "Because of my job."

Doctor: "And what do you do for a living if I might ask?"

With that question Leo's face turned to Piper, and he was momentarily lost for words. He knew before he walked into this room he had to answer this question sooner or later, but he still hadn't come up with the right answer. Piper saw that Leo didn't really know what to say, so she turned to the doctor and said: "Leo is a special doctor. He has to fly all over the world to help special patients, and because of that he isn't home as much as we would like. Leo looked thankfully at Piper and then continued: "A lot of these patients have no where else to turn, so they contact me. Very often it is urgent, which requires me to leave right away."

The doctor looked at both of them a bit confused, but finally said: "Ok, I think I understand. Piper, do you work?"

Piper answered: " I run a night club called P3, but I mostly work in the evenings."

Doctor: "So your both working; how do you manage to take care of the baby."

Leo knew this question would be brought up, and he immediately raised his voice and started talking before Piper could say anything. "This is one of the things that frustrate me terribly, so I'm very glad you asked this question!" Piper heard Leo's voice harden and looked at him surprised, but what she saw was something she hadn't seen very often. Leo's eyes where full of anger and hurt, and she knew it was directed to her. She felt her stomach turn, while listening to Leo's rampage. "During almost her whole pregnancy Piper complained I wasn't around enough, and even after the baby was born she still complained. She even wanted to sell the club, because there wasn't enough time and Wyatt wasn't with his parents enough. When I heard that I went to my bosses, and after a long debate I arranged to have some time off because of Wyatt. This was very special, because almost no one can take time off in my line of work." The doctor looked at Leo suspicious and wanted to ask him something, but Leo continued. "So since Wyatt has been born I have been around all the time, and lately I get the reproach that I'm around to much!!" At this point Piper had started sniffling again, but Leo kept on fuming: "So when I'm not around I get the reproach I should be home more, but when I'm home I shouldn't be there so often!! I can't do anything right can I?!", he yelled at Piper who was crying now. She wanted to say something but she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. She knew Leo had a valid point here, and it hurt her to see him this mad at her.

The doctor had let Leo spill his guts for a while, but as he was calming down he stood up and spoke. "Ok Leo, you can calm down now. I think it is best that we take a 5 minute break and process al this information, and after the break I will ask you," he looked at Piper, "an important question." Piper looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded, while Leo stormed out of the room mumbling: "I'm going to get something to drink."

When Piper had dried her tears and Leo had relaxed a little, the doctor turned to Piper and said: "Before we go back to the being home, or not being home of Leo, I want to ask you one thing. Why are you here; because of your sister, because you think this will really help, why?"

Piper glanced at Leo, but quickly returned to stair at the ground when Leo met her eyes. She paused for a while, not really knowing what to say, but eventually she began to talk from her hart. "I'm here because our marriage is slipping and I want our relationship back to the way it was. I don't want to lose Leo, especially at this time, but I can't help but feel that because of all the fighting we have done for and over our relationship, maybe it wasn't meant to be, ma-" "THAT'S IT!!", Leo shouted across the room. "Piper, I'm so sick and tired of this!! After all we have been through, you still feel this way?! Well fine, I'll make it easy for you!"

Piper looked up at Leo who had jumped of the couch and was looking down at her. "L-Leo-o," Piper began, but he cut her off.

He turned to face the doctor who appeared to be quite shocked, never expecting Leo to blow up like that. He had talked with Phoebe a few times about Piper and Leo, and he didn't think Leo would react this way.

"Every single time I have to hear her bitch about us being meant to be or not, I've had it up till here! When we were engaged she questioned it (Magic hour), even on our wedding day she said that it maybe just wasn't meant to be (Just Harried). Well you know Piper," turning to Piper," I'll make this really easy for you. I'll answer the question for you: it isn't meant to be because I can't live with someone who is constantly questioning if we should be together!" Piper was lost for words hearing Leo yell like this, she never imagined him be so mad. " I'll make sure the divorce papers are there as soon as possible, so you can find someone who you are sure about, or in any case someone who doesn't mind you questioning him all the time! Doctor, I want to thank you for your time, you have made things very clear for me!"

And with that Leo stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that it probably shook the whole building, leaving Piper and the doctor speechless in the room…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:Time to make decisions**

Piper slowly opened the door to the manor, praying that her sisters wouldn't be home. She still didn't quit understand what had happened at the doctor, and all she wanted to do was go to her room and cry, sob and cry even more! She knew that Leo and her where going through a rough patch at the moment, but she never expected him to give up. They had survived so much together; demons, elders, death…

Piper was relieved to find that none of her sisters were home, and she slowly dragged herself up the stairs. The whole time Leo's voice echoed through here head: "I'll make it easy for you, we are not meant to be!" Not in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that Leo would utter those words, he who gave up immortality for her!

Finally her room was in sight and she let herself fall down on her bed. Wyatt was with Sheila and Darryl, which was a relieve for Piper. She couldn't let Wyatt see her like this, and she couldn't face him without thinking about what she just had lost; the most important person in her life! Tears welled up in her eyes, while her mind was trying to comprehend what had happened the last few hours. Piper finally gave in to her emotions and let the tears flow freely, while clutching a pillow with her arms. "Maybe he is right," she thought, "I don't deserve him. He has saved my life countless times, given me the most beautiful son, and all I can do is complain to him that he is not around enough. He is saving other people's lives to, and I can't even give him credit for that!" Piper cried even harder, but eventually ran out of tears and dozed off a little.

Leo had orbed up to the elders after he had left the doctor's. He didn't quit know what he was doing here, but he did know that he had to do something that would keep his mind of what had just happened. So he told one of the elders: "I don't need any time off anymore, could I get my charges back?" This way he would be so caught up in his work, that he wouldn't have time to think of anything else, or so he hoped…

The elder, name Zola: "I don't think that is a good idea Leo."

Leo, a bit surprised: "Why not?!"

Zola: "We know what happened between you and Piper, and we know that you must be very emotional right now. White lighters can't be emotional when it comes to there charges, especially your charges. You have got a difficult enough job when your physically and mentally fresh, and you're clearly not at this point."

Leo: "This is ridiculous! I'm fine, I don't know why you think I'm not! I would think you would be happy that I'm willing to take care of my charges again… I'm fine!! Leo was getting irritated now, but deep down he knew the elders had a valid point.

Zola: "If you're fine, then why are you shouting?"

With that remark Leo was momentarily taken aback, he didn't really realize that he was shouting at Zola. But he quickly recovered and said: "I'm shouting because I can't stand injustice! You never wanted Piper and me to get married, so I don't see what your problem is now. I'm all yours again, so why won't you let me work?!"

Zola remained calm, but there was a strong determination in his voice: "Leo, I know you want to take care of your charges again, and we do appreciate that! But we still think now isn't the best time, with all that has just happened. We suggest you clear your head first, and in a couple of days we will contact you and then we'll see where every one stands and if you can have your charges back."

Leo still didn't agree, but he knew it was useless to try and change Zola's mind, so he grunted and made a gesture to orb away.

"Wait!," Zola called, and Leo stopped. "Despite of everything, you are still the Charmed one's white lighter," Zola told Leo with a stern look in his eyes. He knew it wasn't an ideal situation, but the Charmed one's were to important to be looked after by any one else but Leo. He knew the sisters better then the elders did, and more importantly they knew they could trust him, even if he and Piper didn't get along anymore. Leo already expected that he would stay there white lighter, so he said: "fine!" and orbed away.

Zola looked at the spot where Leo had just stood seconds ago and shook his head. He didn't like this situation one bit, but there was nothing he could do about it. Sure, the elders never liked the fact that one of there best white lighters was having a relationship, but the situation had changed. Leo had done his job better then the elders could have wished for, in fact, maybe the fact that Leo was married had led to an even better performance. And of course there was Wyatt, who would be the most powerful witch of all time. To make sure he wouldn't turn evil, he needed al the love he could get, including the love of his father of course.

Zola sighed, and then returned to the other elders. He knew there was a long debate coming up about what to do with Leo and his family, and he knew that it was a very important issue. It could influence everything, including the future of the world…

"I'm home!", Phoebe shouted when she walked in to the manor that evening. She heard no reply, what she thought was weird because Piper and Leo should have been finished with there marriage counseling. They had an appointment at 1 o'clock, and it was now past 7.

"Hello, anybody home?", Phoebe called out again, but still there came no answer.

She walked in to the kitchen to get a bite to eat, when she noticed Piper's car keys lying on the floor. "That's right," she thought, "her car is in the driveway and her coat is on the hanger near the door. She must be home, probably just taking a nap."

Just to make sure everything was ok Phoebe walked up the stairs to her sisters bedroom and opened the door slightly. She could see Pipe laying on the bed, but something was off. She was completely curled up in the fetus position, and while Phoebe stood there for a while she could here small sniffles coming from Piper's direction. Phoebe opened the door a bit further and whispered: "Honey, are you alright?"

Piper knew that Phoebe had stood at her door for a while, but she pretended to be asleep and hoped that Phoebe would go away. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop sniffling and sobbing. She really didn't want to talk to Phoebe, or anyone else for that matter, so she just ignored her question, hoping her younger sister would walk away. But knowing Phoebe, Piper knew that was not going to happen.

Phoebe had approached the bed by now and bent over it to see Piper's face. She saw the red eyes and the wet sheets where Piper lay on. Also the fact that Piper still wore all her close gave away that something wasn't right.

Phoebe: "Piper, honey, what's is the matter? Why have you been crying?"

Piper: "I'm fine!. I'm just very tired, so could you please leave me alone for a while?"

Phoebe frowned at Piper's reaction, it was not really like her.

Something clearly was upsetting Piper, and Phoebe just wanted to shake it out of her big sister. Instead she tried to change the subject. "Piper, how did it go at the marriage counseling?

This didn't turn out to be the change of subject that Phoebe was going for, because suddenly Piper came to life. "What did you just say?", she asked in a threatening tone that scared Phoebe a little.

"I a-asked how it went at the doctor with Leo," Phoebe whispered with a confused look on her face.

"That's right, THIS WHOLE THING WAS YOUR IDEA WASN'T IT!!", Piper shouted at Phoebe while sitting straight up in bed. "YOU SAID WE SHOULD SEE A MARRIAGE COUNSELAR, DIDN'T YOU?!" We didn't have huge problems, we just hit a rough patch in our marriage, but you said we should go and get some help! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

Phoebe still didn't know what Piper was talking about, but clearly something she wasn't herself. She hadn't seen Piper so upset since Prue died, what had to mean that something terrible had happened at the doctor's.

Phoebe didn't react at the accusations that Piper had shouted at her, she knew Piper didn't mean them. Instead she walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen where she got a glass of water, and then headed upstairs again.

"Here Piper, have something to drink and try to calm down."

Piper looked at Phoebe, and realized that she had lashed out at her baby sister for no reason. "Thank you, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier."

"It's ok, just try to calm down and then tell me what happened at the doctor's."

"I still don't want to talk about it", Piper said in between sips.

"Piper, I'm your sister. You can tell me anything, and clearly you're very upset about something. I want to, no I need to know what's the matter so that we can fix it."

"There's nothing left to fix, I blew it!" Piper started to cry again, but Phoebe grabbed Piper's shoulders and turned her so she would face her.

"You blew what?!"

Piper wiped away her tears and finally told Phoebe what had happened at doctor's in the afternoon. Phoebe just listened with open mouth and couldn't believe what Piper was telling her.

Meanwhile Leo had orbed himself to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, where he was free to think clearly and there was nothing to distract him. He paced around playing the days events in his head over and over again. He practically had said to Piper that he didn't want to be around her anymore, and then the elders had refused to let him go back to taking care of his charges. Instead he had some time off, which ironically he never had when he was married, and the day he had decided to end the relationship he had all the time in the world.

In his mind he couldn't help but doubt his decision, because it changed everything. All he ever wanted since the day he met Piper was growing old with her and start a family. And for crying out loud, he had all that. But the fact was that he was tired, tired of fighting all the time over every single thing. Tired about being accused of never being there, or being there to much. Tired of Piper complaining about the fact that she couldn't have a normal life; when will she start accepting that she isn't normal, just like her sisters, son and husband aren't!

Leo felt a lump in his throat when he realized: "not husband, ex-husband."

He still had some work to do, like getting the divorce finalized and figuring out what to do with Wyatt. He couldn't have him, he didn't even have a house and besides, Piper never would let Wyatt go. But Leo still wanted to see his son as often as possible, not only for a few seconds as the charmed ones white lighter. He knew he had to discuss this fact with Piper sooner or later, and he suddenly felt ill. Leo didn't know if he had the strength to talk to Piper about this subject, knowing how much Wyatt meant to them both.

And then there was an other problem, what he really didn't feel like dealing with: He still loved Piper. He just couldn't stand all the arguing, but he still loved her.

Leo's thought's trailed of again: "Maybe I made the wrong decision, maybe it was wrong to give up." But he quickly snapped out of it and said to himself: "If Piper still doesn't know if we are meant to be after everything we've been through, it can never work. I can't be in a relationship with somebody who has doubts about that relationship all the time, even if we are married and have a child.

Leo felt a sudden wave of resignation wash over him, and took a deep breath. "Ok", he thought, "Let's get this divorce finalized!" He looked at the city lying beneath his feet and then orbed down.

Piper had finished her story and was crying again, while Phoebe was trying to comprehend what Piper had just told her. Leo had left her! Despite all the fighting Phoebe never anticipated Piper and Leo breaking up, especially not forced by Leo. She couldn't imagine he didn't want to be with Piper anymore, and there had to be something else going on, didn't there? Maybe he was possessed or something, or under some kind of spell. But the longer Phoebe thought about it, the less she was convinced that was the problem. Piper had told Phoebe everything Leo had said, and that really was Leo talking. The things he said also made sense; Phoebe often thought that Piper was being to hard on Leo but she of course never told her big sister that. Phoebe thought everything would work out just like it always does, and they loved each other so much.

Phoebe turned to Piper, who had stopped crying for the moment and said: "Piper, do you love Leo?"

Piper looked up at Phoebe with a questioning expression: "What the hell kind of question is that? I love him more then anything, you know that!"

"Yes, I do. So why did you tell the doctor you didn't know if you and Leo where meant to be?"

"I don't know, I just feel like we have been fighting more with an against each other then we have had a normal relationship. But if I could do it all over again I would marry Leo the moment I saw him, without a doubt."

"Then that's what you have to tell him!"

"It's to late, Leo doesn't love me anymore. I have been to hard on him to often, and he has had it with me!"

"You don't know that! He never said he didn't love you anymore, he's probably just tired about arguing all the time and he chose to run. But if you can convince him that you wouldn't want it any other way, and maybe ease up on him a little, I'm sure you two can work it out."

Piper thought about it for a moment, and her hart skipped a beat. Maybe it wasn't to late, maybe she could still fix this. Or was this a useless attempt which would break her hart even more if it didn't work.

"You really think he feels that way?", Piper asked.

"I'm positive, and I think you should talk to him as soon as possible before he does some stupid things he will regret!"

"Ok, I'll just have a quick shower and then I'll call him. I guess it's best that you leave now, he already thinks we are to close," Piper said to Phoebe.

"Fine, just tell me everything as soon as he leaves ok? Promise?"

"Promise. Oh, and Phoebe? Thanks for everything, I don't know what I would have done with out you."

"I know, just make sure you get your husband back ok?" Phoebe left the room and pretended to go downstairs, but instead she snuck in to the room next to Piper's. There was no way she was going to miss the most important conversation of her sister's life.

Piper was done showering, had put on some really nice close and make up. When Leo would come down he would be stunned. She took one last look in the mirror and then sat in the most relaxing chair in her room; it was time!

"Leo!"

No answer

"Leeeeeoooooooooooooooo!!"

Still no answer

"Leeeeeeeeeoooooooooo, I know you can here me! Could you please come down, we really nee to talk!"

She waited for several minutes, but he didn't show.

"LEO, LEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO, LLLLEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

She shouted his name with tears in her eyes and then after 5 minutes of shouting she had lost her voice and was completely out breath. She waited and waited for him to show up, refusing to believe he wouldn't come. "Leo, PLEASE!!", but the only thing Piper felt coming down where her tears…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Thanks for the reviews, I apreciate them all. After this chapter things are going to speed up a little; I'm not going to spend 3 chapters on less then 24 hours anymore.

**Chapter 3: The morning after**

Leo, Leeooo!

Leo heard Piper calling him, but he refused to answer her call. He could sense that she didn't have physical pain and that she wasn't frightened, what could only mean one thing. She wasn't being attacked by demons, but she wanted to talk to Leo in private. Ironically it where the demonic problems Leo could handle, not the one on one with Piper. He knew he couldn't see her without the divorce papers, because otherwise he would break down and take his words back. How much his hart wanted that, his mind told him that it was no use. Perhaps things would go better for a couple of weeks, but after that they would probably pick up the arguing where they left off. So he decided to ignore Piper and only come down when the charmed ones needed magical assistance.

Leo orbed up to the elders and went to his room, where he could get some rest and maybe even some sleep. Tomorrow he had to file for a divorce and get this nightmare to end as soon as possible. He still didn't know what to do with Wyatt, he missed him already and it wasn't even a day since he last saw him. "Tomorrow", Leo said, "Tomorrow I'll straighten it all out".

He then closed his eyes and tried not to think how is life had collapsed in less then a day…

Piper had waited for Leo for over half and hour, and finally she realized he wasn't going to come down. She stood up from her chair and walked to her mirror. She looked at her reflection, and slowly saw tears form in the corner of her eyes. "Maybe he is protecting an other charge", she thought. But she soon came to her senses and knew that couldn't be the reason, because he didn't have any other charges except the charmed ones since Wyatt was born. When she wanted to sell the club so she could look after Wyatt more, he hadn't let her and instead he quit his job. At least for a few months.

She felt the first tear rolling down her cheek again as she fell on her bed, wondering if it was even physically possible to cry even more. She silently wished that Leo never would have taken time off from his job, then maybe they would still be together. But again this wasn't really realistic thinking, one of the reason he had taken time off was so he could patch things up with Piper. There relationship hadn't been as strong as it once had been for a long time, even before the baby.

Finally the fatigue took command over Piper and she fell in to a restless sleep.

Phoebe had heard Piper calling Leo for a very long time, but now she didn't hear anything. She knew Leo hadn't come, if he did then she would here them talk because the wall between Piper's bedroom and the room she was in was very thin.

Phoebe quietly walked out of the room and slid Piper's door open. She saw her fully dressed lying on her back, with her eyes closed.

Phoebe then realized that she was yawning to, and went to her own room. She didn't know how things would work out, but the whole family would handle things tomorrow.

It was the day after the debacle at the doctors, and Leo found himself awake in his room in the heavens. For a second he wondered why he wasn't in Piper's room, but he soon recalled the events of the day before. He remembered what he had to do today; getting the divorce finalized so that this would be over as soon as possible. His stomach turned by the thought, and his mind drifted off. He remembered how thrilled they had been when the elders had told them they could get married. That night was one of the best nights ever and he couldn't have been more happy. He couldn't believe that what once was so good now had completely fallen apart. "Maybe I am making a mistake, maybe if I talk to Piper today we can work things out and everything will return to the way things used to be", Leo thought for the 27th time since he had left the doctors. But then he realized he was kidding himself, as he recalled his wedding day. Piper didn't want to go through with the marriage because there were magic problems again. So even then things didn't go as smoothly as Leo sometimes wanted to believe.

All Leo wanted out of the divorce was to see his son as often as he could. He didn't care about material stuff, because he was planning on becoming a full time white lighter again. And every opportunity he had he wanted to spend it with Wyatt.

He knew Piper would understand, but he only hoped she wasn't so mad at him that she would try to hurt him by refusing his wish. He would have to see, now it was time to arrange the divorce papers and give them to Piper.

Piper woke up and looked at the other side of the bed. For a second she wondered why Leo didn't lie next to her, but she soon knew the answer. She sighed deeply and didn't feel like getting up, but she had to feed Wyatt and after that go to P3. Then the thought occurred to her that Leo probably wouldn't take care of Wyatt today, what meant that she couldn't go to the club. "Maybe Paige can baby sit," Piper thought, knowing that Phoebe would be to busy with her job. She reluctantly got out of her bed and got dressed, hating this day already.

After feeding Wyatt she went downstairs, where a surprise waited her: Phoebe had made breakfast. She never did that, so Piper asked Phoebe who was reading the newspaper: "What's all this?" Phoebe looked up from her newspaper and looked at an obviously very broken Piper.

"I thought I would spare you the trouble of making breakfast, you have enough on your mind."

"Thanks"

"No problem, so how are you feeling", Phoebe asked knowing the answer already.

"It all feels very unreal, and I have a ton of questions. I can't believe he meant what he said yesterday, and I keep hoping he will come down today and we can sort everything out."

"You guys wi-…

Before Phoebe could finish her sentence she saw a demon appear behind Piper and shouted: "Piper, behind you!"

Piper instinctually ducked, and the fireball the demon had thrown missed her by about an inch. Instead, the fireball was coming right at Phoebe now. She still hadn't had her morning coffee, what perhaps explained why she didn't react in time. The fireball hit her right in the stomach, and sent her flying threw the kitchen.

"Nooooo!", Piper screamed before she blew up the demon. She ran over to Phoebe, who was unconscious and lying in a puddle of blood.

"LEEOOOOO!", Piper called, but he didn't appear. Piper now really was freaking out, because she knew that only Leo could heal her sister. There was no time to go to the hospital, so all she could do was call for Leo.

"Leo, Phoebe is hurt, PLEASE!" Piper pleaded…

On the other side of town Leo was lost in his own thoughts while he was getting the divorce papers fixed. He couldn't stand to think about the moment he had to hand them over to Piper, but on the other hand he just wanted it to be over with.

He then heard his name being called by Piper, but he didn't pay attention to it. He would come when he had the papers and not a moment sooner.

Phoebe's breathing was getting more irregular by the minute, and Piper was looking at her helplessly. Then she suddenly heard the door open and she prayed it was Leo, what would have been strange considering he didn't use doors. She turned around and saw Paige walking in, who apparently had been out all night.

"Good morning", Paige said in a cheerful voice, but she soon wasn't so cheerful anymore. She saw a body lying on the floor near Piper and looked at it, suddenly realizing it was her sister lying there in a puddle of blood.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?!", she screamed. Before Piper could answer Paige called for Leo as hard as she could, while yelling at Piper why she just was standing there instead of calling for Leo.

"It's no use, he isn't coming", Piper said, but at the same time they saw orbs floating in the kitchen forming Leo. He looked at Paige, and followed her gaze to the floor. He then saw Phoebe lying on the floor, and quickly moved over to her and tried to heal her.

Piper still didn't quite understand what was going on, but her first concern was Phoebe. Leo tried to heal her, but to Piper and Paige it didn't seem to work.

"What the hell is the matter Leo, why isn't it working", Piper screeched at Leo.

He didn't say anything, and kept doing what he was doing. Very slowly the big wound in Phoebe's stomach began to heal, and Leo said: "She's going to be fine, but she almost passed on".

At this time there where tears in everybody's eyes, while Phoebe finally came around. She looked a bit dazzled, not quite herself yet. Then she saw her family looking at her with fear in her eyes, and Leo's hands hovering above her body.

When Phoebe finally was fully heeled, Leo orbed away without saying a word to anyone. Paige was the first one to speak: "OK, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!"


	4. Chapter 4

The three sisters sat in the kitchen, all trying to understand what was going on

**Finalizing the divorce**

Paige didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that something was wrong. Yesterday evening she went out to dinner with a guy, and ended up in his apartment. They had a great night, al though Paige knew it would probably be a one time thing. She had breakfast at his place and then walked in to the manor where she saw Piper panicking and Phoebe lying on the floor in a big puddle of blood. That must have meant that she had been laying there for a while, what Paige didn't understand. "Why didn't Piper call Leo to heal Phoebe?", Paige thought. "Maybe it has something to do with the marriage counseling Piper and Leo went to the day before, maybe they got in a fight… NO, that's ridiculous", Paige said to herself, "If Phoebe was dying and Piper thought the source of all evil could save her, she would resurrect him. So even if she had a fight with Leo it would have nothing to do with the fact that Phoebe was bleeding on the ground." It just didn't make sense to Paige.

Piper was about to burst, she felt so many different things. Fear that Phoebe almost had died, relieve that she didn't, confusion that Leo didn't come when she called, anger because Leo almost let her sister die… But most off all she felt hurt, especially because when Leo heeled Phoebe he never looked at anyone, and acted as if it only was his job.

"What the hell is going on?!", Paige asked again, now looking directly at Piper. "Why didn't you call for Leo, instead of standing there watching Phoebe bleed to death!"

"I- I- I did!", Piper managed to get out, before she ran to the bathroom crying.

Paige turned to Phoebe and demanded: "Ok, this is freaking me out! Tell me what happened NOW!!"

"Don't get mad at me, I almost died! And I don't know what happened, I was bleeding to death remember?!", Phoebe snarled back at Paige. "But I can tell you we have a huge problem, and I don't have a clue how to fix it."

"What problem?"

"I would sit down if I where you, it's a long story", Phoebe told Paige in a kinder tone and then started to explain what was going on between Piper and Leo.

After Phoebe had told the short version of everything that had happened, Paige just sat in her chair awestruck.

In the meanwhile Piper finally had come out of the bathroom and had stopped crying, at least for the moment. When she walked in the kitchen, Paige jumped out of her chair and walked towards Piper. "I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know. Sorry I got mad at you, I just didn't understand, I still don't actually. But don't worry, we're going to fix it."

Paige noticed that Piper started trembling and she leaned forward and hugged her big sister tight, hoping she wouldn't cry again.

After a half a minute Paige broke the hug and went back to her chair while she said: "I still don't understand Piper! Phoebe told me about you and Leo, and about the demon attack, but what about after? What happened after you vanquished the demon?"

Piper sniffed and then said: "I called for Leo, b-but he didn't come. So I called him again and again, but he still didn't come. And then you came in and called him and he came immediately…"

"So you think Leo refused to come because you called him?", Phoebe asked.

"I-I don't know, it sure as hell seems like it!"

"And what about him orbing straight away after he healed Phoebe", Paige asked.

"I really don't know, he's obviously mad at me. That is why he wants a divorce, but would he let Phoebe die because I called him? I can't imagine."

"You know what!", Phoebe said, "we are going to find out right now!!

LEEEOOOOOOOO!!"

In the time that Phoebe was explaining everything to Paige, Leo was back in the apartment building where he had a meeting with his divorce lawyer. He had been there when he heard Piper call, but he didn't pay any attention to her. Then after a while he heard Paige call his name, and this he listened carefully. He soon recognized the panic in her voice and realized that this had nothing to do with him and Piper and orbed straight to her.

After he had healed Phoebe he orbed away as soon as possible, for a number of reasons. He couldn't face Piper without the divorce papers, he didn't feel like explaining to the sisters why he hadn't come earlier and last but not least: He told the lawyer he was going to go to the toilet, so he couldn't stay away to long.

When he arrived back, he heard the elders calling him. Leo was very surprised and thought: "Zola told me that they would call me in a couple of days, it hasn't even been 24 hours. I wonder what they want."

Leo walked to the lawyer's office and said: "I have a small family crisis, what I need to fix. I'll be back within half an hour." Before the lawyer could reply Leo had already run off, leaving the lawyer behind with a lot of questions.

Leo orbed up to the elders, and immediately Zola ran to him. He looked pretty angry, what was strange because he always had his emotions under control.

"WHAT DID WE AGREE UPON LEO?!", Zola bellowed at him.

"W-What do you mean?"

"We had an agreement! You would be the charmed one's white lighter, at least until we would call you again."

"I know… I don't understand!", Leo cried out, wondering what Zola was getting at.

"You hesitated Leo! Phoebe was hurt and when Piper called you didn't come. Because of that Phoebe almost died!"

"It was a mistake, I thought Piper was calling me for something else!"

"You can't make this kind of mistakes, it can be futile. In the past this problem never occurred, why now?", Zola asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, I never meant anything bad to happen to the sisters. I was just preoccupied… It won't happen again, I promise."

"It better not! A white lighter can't make this kind of mistakes. To avoid future complications, just drop everything when one of the sisters calls you, ok?!

Leo wanted to defend himself and debate with Zola, but he didn't. He knew Zola was right; there was to much at stake to let his feelings interfere with his job. So instead he just said: "I will," and then orbed away.

When Leo orbed back to his lawyer's office, he wondered how his lawyer would respond to him leaving so sudden. He walked in the room and saw the lawyer printing out some papers.

"What are those?", Leo said, pointing at the printer.

"MR. WYATT!", the lawyer exclaimed surprised, "I didn't here you come in."

"I just arrived."

"Oh…", the lawyer said sinking in thought. From the moment he met Leo the lawyer knew that there was something strange about Leo. It seemed like he had some secrets, and that he wasn't telling everything.

The lawyer thought about Leo this way because of the unusual divorce papers Leo wanted him to make up. He didn't want anything but the right to see his child; The lawyer never arranged a divorce where one party didn't get anything because they didn't want to.

"What are those papers?", Leo asked again.

The lawyer was pulled out of his own mind and said: "Ehmmm, sorry... That are your divorce papers. If your wife signs them you will be a free man again."

At that moment Leo heard his name being called out by Phoebe. He quickly went over to the printer, grabbed the papers and then ran out the door while shouting over his shoulder at the lawyer: "Thank you very much, I appreciate you could arrange this in such short notice."

"No problem", the lawyer mumbled after Leo had already left, before turning his attention towards his other work.

Leo orbed in the kitchen where the three sisters where waiting for him and said: "What is the problem, why did you call me?"

Piper sighed and answered: "We need to talk!", before noticing the document in Leo's left hand. "What have you got in your hand?"

Leo looked down at his hand before realizing what Piper was talking about. He had to give it to her now, there was no turning back. "This are the divorce papers, if you could sign them we can both move on," he said with a heavy voice…


	5. Chapter 5

I started writing the next chapter, but I think this part belongs in chapter 4. I'll try and update a bit sooner, and the next chapter will be the longest yet.

Addition to chapter 4

**Addition to chapter 4**

Leo stood in the middle of the kitchen, while Paige, Phoebe and especially Piper were awestruck. Leo held out his left hand (with the divorce papers in it) to Piper, but she didn't move. She couldn't believe that Leo had already arranged the papers, it hadn't even been 24 hours since Leo had told her he was going to file for a divorce.

"Leo!! What the hell do you think you're doing!", Phoebe yelled. "Are you out of your mind! You can't announce you want a divorce and then just go and get it without talking about it or even thinking it through!"

"I have thought it through, and it's the only way we can stop all this arguing. It is not only effecting us, it also is influencing Wyatt and you two," Leo said motioning towards Paige.

In the meanwhile Piper had regained composure and calmly asked Leo: "Do you hate me so much that you already arranged everything, so you can get rid of me as soon as possible?"

"Yes Piper, that's the reason… OF COURSE NOT, HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT WOMAN!!"

"THEN WHAT IS THE REASON LEO, YOU SEEM TO HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS SO TELL ME!!", Piper yelled back at Leo.

"I just want this to be over as quickly as possible, for everybody's sake," Leo said much more calm then seconds ago. He was surprised that Piper said he hated her, but he didn't know if she really meant it.

"What about Wyatt?", Piper said, " You can't just walk out of his life!"

"I don't have any intention to walk out of his life, I'm not walking out of your life either. I'm still going to be your white lighter, the elders insist, and every spare moment I have I will try to spend it with Wyatt. I just can not be married to you anymore."

"You're still going to help us with the magic part?", Paige asked.

"Yes."

"Just like you did the last time a demon attacked?!", Piper lashed out at Leo.

Leo looked at her in disgust, but knew she had a valid point, even if she just said that to hurt him. "No, at least for the coming days you will be the only charges I have, be-"

"Lucky us," Piper interrupted.

Leo continued without paying attention to Piper: "before the elders call me and discuss my further tasks. I will come immediately when one of you guys call me."

"Leo, this is crazy! Can we at least talk one more time before you go through with this!", Piper pleaded desperately.

"No! There is nothing left to talk about. You're asking things of me I simply can not do, so go and find someone else who can do them. I wish things where different, but they're not."

And with that said Leo shoved the papers in Piper's hand.

"Hey!", Piper said.

"Just read them, you'll see everything will remain the same. If you call me after you have signed them, I'll make sure it will be over as soon as possible."

Leo turned to Phoebe and Paige: "If you need me, just call."

They just stood there not really knowing what to say, watching Piper who was staring at the document in her hand. They didn't even notice the blue orbs surrounding Leo as he orbed away.

"Piper, honey, are you ok," Phoebe began.

Piper turned her head away from the document and looked at Paige, and then at Phoebe. "I'm not signing this, I won't! I refuse to believe my marriage has failed, I'm going to save it!!" She then walked out of the kitchen, throwing the document in the trash and headed upstairs while she felt tears burning in her eyes again for the hundredth time that day…


	6. Chapter 5a

Slight change of plans, I decided to break this chapter in two. Therefor this isn't the longest chapter, apposed to what i said in the addition to chapter 4. But I don't think its going to be a problem. Next chapter many things are going to change

**Piper's plans**

After Leo had given the divorce papers to Piper, Leo had orbed away leaving the sisters lost for words. The rest of the day Piper stayed in her room, while Phoebe and Paige went to work. They didn't know what to say or do, so they thought it was best if everyone had a little time to settle down.

When Phoebe came home that evening she noticed everything was still the same as when she had left. She walked to the kitchen and noticed nothing had been used, which meant Piper hadn't eaten all day. She sighed and went up to Piper's room, where she expected her to be lying in her bed. But when she reached Piper's room, she heard loud and cheerful music. Phoebe frowned and opened the door. Instead of seeing Piper lying heartbroken on the bed, she saw all of Piper's favorite close on the bed, while Piper had her head in a closet.

"Piper, what are you doing?", Phoebe yelled above the music, "Are you going away somewhere?"

Piper spun around surprised, and walked towards the stereo to turn off the music. "Hi Phoebs, I didn't here you come in."

Phoebe looked at her sister surprised. Her face was bright and cheerful, with no signs of crying to be found. Piper had made a miraculous turn around, what was awfully strange. Piper didn't do change very well, so Phoebe only hoped it was because of Leo.

"Have you talked to Leo today?"

"No, but don't worry. Everything is going to turn out alright. I have a plan"

Phoebe was now more confused then ever. "What do you mean Piper?! Why are you packing, are you feeling alright? Did you cast a spell on yourself?!"

Piper looked at her younger sister and smiled. "Relax Phoebs, I'm not packing. I haven't done anything yet. I'm just going to make Leo realize what he will be missing if he divorces me."

Phoebe still didn't understand what Piper was talking about. "Sorry, could you say that again?"

Piper smiled again and said: "Leo has been married to me for a long time now, and I know he can't go back being a white lighter with no personal feelings. I'm going to make sure that every time he sees me he will curse himself for leaving me. And at some point he will crack and come running back to me."

"Pi-Piper," Phoebe began not really knowing what to say. "Do you really think that if you dress up and look nice enough Leo will want you back? He didn't divorce you because you weren't beautiful."

"HE HAS TO!", Piper suddenly said with a much darker voice and expression on her face. "I can't live without him, so it has to work!"

"Ok, ok," Phoebe quickly said, "but how do you know you're even going to see him that often. If no demon attacks us in the next couple of days, you might not even see him. And after that Leo might have other charges and who knows what will happen."

"Leo has almost always had other charges, so that is no problem. And if no demons attack, which I doubt, he will spend time with Wyatt, so I have to make sure I'm with Wyatt all the time. That way if he wants to see Wyatt he will have to face me two."

"But what about P3, you will have to go to work.", Phoebe said.

"No I won't! My manager can handle it and besides, my marriage is much more important then P3. I don't understand why you're being so negative Phoebe, don't you want us to make up?!

"Piper!, you know I want you two back together more then anything, I'm just don't want you to get your hopes up in case your 'plan' doesn't work."

"It will work, I know Leo. And if for some reason I can't see him, I have a back up plan."

Phoebe gave Piper a surprised look, but Piper just replied: "You will see when it's time. If you could excuse me, I still have a ton of clothes I need to try on."

Phoebe gave in and said : "Ok, but could you at least eat something, you haven't eaten all day."

"I ordered pizza," Piper said pointing at the cardboard box in the corner of her room, "I'll be fine." She looked at Phoebe who still wasn't sure if she should leave Piper like this and said:  
"Really Phoebs, I'm fine. In a couple of days everything will be back to normal and eventually we will forget all about these past few days."

Phoebe shook her head and walked out of the bedroom, trying to piece all the things together. Piper never ordered pizza, she loved to cook. And the way she was acting about her so called plan was strange too. "This is probably her way of dealing with it", Phoebe thought to herself while she went to the kitchen to get something to eat herself.

Later that evening Paige had come home and she and Phoebe where watching a dvd in the living room. They had asked Piper if she wanted to join them, but she answered negative. Instead she had put on a beautiful dress, with matching shoes. Paige had asked if she was going out, but again the answer was negative. She was just going to stay with Wyatt, although he was fast asleep.

During the movie Phoebe filled Paige in on her encounter with Piper that evening, and they decided they would let Piper do as she wanted for a while. Then after a few days they would see how things where moving on.

In the mean time Piper was sitting in a chair next to Wyatt, hoping that Leo would come down soon to see him. But after 2 hours she realized he probably wasn't coming that night, but she waited anyway to be sure. However she finally dozed off, not noticing blue orbs filling the room.

Leo had been watching Piper from up above, and had waited for her to fall asleep. He didn't want to face her, not when the wounds where still so fresh. In time maybe Piper and he could form an other sort of relationship, which not involved romance but friendship. They had to work something out for Wyatt.

Leo lifted the sleeping Wyatt out of his bed, who opened his eyes for just a second. When he realized it was his dad who was holding him, he closed his eyes again and snuggled deeper into Leo's chest. Leo sat down in a chair besides Piper and enjoyed the company of Wyatt, while looking at Piper. He saw the fancy clothes she had put on, what really brought out her beauty even more. He sighed and then closed his eyes, rocking Wyatt gently from side to side.

The next day Piper had to go to the club, and Paige and Phoebe had to go to work. Neither one of them could take Wyatt with them, so they had called for Leo but not before Piper had changed.

When Phoebe called for Leo and he showed up, Piper walked down the stairs where a see through dress that revealed nothing. Leo was shocked and tried very hard not to look at his soon to be ex-wife.

"Piper!", Phoebe screamed, "put some clothes on will you! I don't need to see this!

Paige was embarrassed as well and kept her gaze pointed at Leo, who was staring to the ground.

Piper ignored Phoebe and walked straight up to Leo, asking him if he could take care of Wyatt for the day. Leo already knew this question was coming and agreed, while trying very hard not to meet the gaze of Piper. He felt her eyes burning through his clothes, so he quickly went upstairs to check on Wyatt, leaving the terribly embarrassing scene.

The moment Piper came back from P3, Leo orbed out of the manor. This routine went on for three days, when Piper started to realize this was getting her nowhere. An other problem was that Leo had asked Piper twice already if she had signed the divorce papers. She had said she wasn't done reading them, but she didn't know how long she could use that excuse. She just really needed to talk to Leo!

A couple of days had past now since Leo walked out of the doctor's office, and he still hadn't heard anything from the elders. Leo was getting impatient and wanted to do something more then only watching over the charmed ones. He couldn't stand waiting all day for a moment he could spend alone with Wyatt, because while he was waiting he just kept thinking on how wonderful things had been with Piper and worry about the future.

Leo decided to go to Zola and ask, even though he knew it was probably no use.

"Zola, can I speak with u for a moment please?", Leo asked the elder.

Zola turned around surprised to hear Leo's voice: "Leo! How have u been?"

"I'm fine, I just wondered if the elders have made there decision about whether or not I can have my charges back."

Zola looked apologetic and said: "I'm sorry Leo, we haven't had a chance to discuss that matter."

Leo couldn't believe his ears and replied: "Excuse me!"

"We are sensing a great knew threat, and we want to make sure that we handle it with caution. In the meantime everybody has to be extra alert, so for now you just have to make sure the charmed ones get every help they need. It's very important Leo, don't do anything stupid."

Leo didn't see this response coming, and understood he wasn't as important as the knew threat, whatever that may be.

"I understand"

"Good. Good luck Leo, you are going to need it.", and with that Zola disappeared.

Leo stood there for a moment thinking about what to do. What could he do? He just had to wait until this threat was over, and then the elders would have time for his situation.

"Leo!!", Piper called and within seconds Leo appeared.

"What, where's the demon?!", Leo asked frightened.

"There is no demon Leo, we need to talk."

"No Piper, we don't!", Leo said getting angry. "If you could just sign those damn divorce papers, we both can get some closure!"

"No Leo, I won't!" Now Piper was getting mad. "I can not believe you are just giving up on us, if we talk we can work things out. That's why we went to the shrink, to talk and listen!"

"No Piper, you know as well as I do that isn't going to work. You won't change, and I'm not going to change either. What happens if I have all my charges back, and I won't be around as much as you want me to be, ha? Tell me! Are you going to stop complaining about it?"

Piper knew she wouldn't be able to, so she tried to think of something else to say but it took to long.

"No answer ha, just as I thought. It's over! I would have liked to be with you and Wyatt more often to, but I think it's selfish to but the needs of one family above the needs of a hundreds of other people. I know you can't live with that and you don't have to, you'll find someone who will be there when you want him to be."

The last sentence hurt Leo more then he showed, but he kept going on.

"And this is just one of the problems Piper, surely deep in your heart you know our marriage is over."

Piper started to cry, but Leo didn't flinch. "The next time you call me, I would appreciate if you could give me the signed divorce papers. And you know you can always call if you're fiscally hurt or need my help with any sort of magical stuff, I'm still your white lighter.

While Leo orbed away Piper just wanted to feel his arms around her, to smell his skin and taste his lips. Instead she probably just chased him away and now they where further apart then ever.

Suddenly Piper had an idea that only a very troubled mind could think about. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She slit her wrist and called for Leo, while falling on the ground. It hurt much more then she thought it would, and blood was gushing out. Leo immediately came and healed her, and Piper had what she wanted. She felt Leo's touch over her whole body while he healed her, smelled his scent and felt his strong arms lift her up and carry her to the couch in the living room. As soon as Leo was convinced Piper was fully healed, he took a few steps back and asked her what happened. Piper replied that a demon was waiting for her in the kitchen and had attacked her with a knife, before she blew him up. Leo didn't think Piper told everything, but he let it go and orbed out again.

The rest of the day Piper had cut herself a few more times, enjoying every second when Leo healed her. The pain of hurting herself didn't compare to the feeling she got from Leo, who was getting more and more suspicious. Eventually he decided to spy on the mother of his child. It didn't take long for him to find out why he had to heal Piper so often that day.

Piper had cut herself again and was lying on the kitchen floor with a deep cut in her left leg. In the meantime both Phoebe and Paige where home, and this was the second time Piper was wounded. Leo orbed in and healed Piper, this time looking at Phoebe and Paige.

"We need to talk," Leo said and motioned to the other hallway. He explained to Phoebe and Paige what was going on, hardly believing it himself.

"We'll talk to her, and keep her company so she doesn't hurt herself again.", Paige said and Phoebe nodded.

"Thanks", Leo replied and orbed away again.

Phoebe and Paige went back to Piper and told her that they and Leo knew what Piper was doing. Piper looked up and started to cry, what made Phoebe and Paige cry too.

"You're going to get threw this Piper, we all are.", Paige said, "but cutting yourself so you can see Leo is not going to help."

Piper nodded and couldn't believe what she had done. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do. I'll apologize to Leo, I can't believe I stooped that low."

"its ok honey, everything is going to be ok", Phoebe comforted her big sister. "Let's just all go to bed and tomorrow everything will look better." She knew she had to comfort Piper, but in her heart she knew there was practically no chance of saving her sister's marriage.

The next morning the sisters woke up, not knowing that the day was going to be even much worse then they could possibly imagine…


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter contains some things that happend on the real charmed show, but I changed a lot so it would fit in my story.

**Life changes**

Paige, Piper and Phoebe all woke up in the same bed that morning. The day before Piper had hurt her to be with Leo, so her sisters comforted her and made sure nothing else would happen to their big sister. It was a beautiful morning; the sun was already shining brightly, the birds where singing and the sky was a very pretty blue. For a second Piper woke up and enjoyed the weather, but soon she realized there was very little to be happy about. Leo refused to even consider him and Piper getting back together, and Piper was running out of ideas and strength to try and make it work. She closed her eyes again and hoped when she would open them things would look different, but it didn't work. "I might as well make us some breakfast and check up on Wyatt", she thought, "he's probably wide awake by now. Besides, Phoebe and Paige deserve a treat for looking after me, I should be looking after them being the big sister and all." Piper got up and went downstairs to bake some pancakes, she knew her sisters loved them. "And so did Leo", she silently remembered.

Leo was by the elders at this moment, who where all very worried. They knew more about the threat, and they would tell Leo soon so he could fill in the sisters. In the meantime Leo thought about the day before, and how he loved the touch of Piper. He didn't realize he could miss it that much, the two years they had been married had changed his immortal life forever. He now knew what it was to love and feel, and he didn't get that chance just being a white lighter. "In time it will go away", Leo said to himself, but it was more wishing then actually believing it.

"Leo!", he suddenly heard behind him and he turned around. It was Zola, the elder who he had the most contact with.

"Hi Zola, what is going on?", Leo asked.

"We have important information on the new threat. They are called 'the Titans', and we battled them before, thousands of years ago. We weren't able to kill them, we could only freeze them, but now a demon has unfrozen them. They have enormous power Leo, you must get the sisters right on it and try to find a way to vanquish them.

Leo understood the seriousness of the situation and told Zola: "I'll tell them right away", and orbed off.

The rest off the day was almost too weird to describe. Leo informed the sisters about the Titans, but it already was too late. The Titans managed to kill most of the elders, while the other elders fled to earth hiding for their lives. The only way Leo knew to stop the Titans was by turning the sisters into Greek Gods, what gave them enough power to defeat the Titans. In the meantime Leo had taken care of the other elders, by providing a shelter for them where the Titans couldn't reach them. At the end of the day Leo made sure the sisters gave the powers back, so everything went back to normal.

That night Leo was called by the remaining elders. When he orbed up, Zola stood there waiting for him. He was very lucky to be alive, because he was one of the first elders to be attacked. Fortunately he had just fallen unconscious, and the Titans didn't bother to check if he was really dead. So when Leo orbed up and the Titans had gone, Leo did check on Zola to find out he was still alive and healed him.

"Hi Leo, the elders want to talk to you about what happened today.", Zola told Leo.

Leo didn't quite know what to make of it, so he asked: "What about it?"

"Just come with me, you will see," was all what Zola said while he slowly walked away.

Leo obeyed and followed Zola, while his mind was spinning out of control trying to figure out what the elders wanted from him. It couldn't be that they had decided whether or not he could have his charges back, there simply hadn't been time for them to discuss that. The only thing he could think of, was the fact that Leo broke the rules. He wasn't allowed to give mortals the power of the Greek Gods, it was way too dangerous. But Leo had felt like he didn't have a choice, and after all it all worked out as well as he could have hoped for. The Titans where vanquished, the remaining elders where back in charge and the powers where back. Leo couldn't imagine the elders holding this against him, and if they did he would give them hell.

"Leo, Leo!!", Zola called out tapping on Leo's shoulder.

It took Leo a few seconds to register the voice. Finally he managed to get out of his thoughts and he looked around where he was. In front of him was a huge, round table, probably big enough for hundred people. But instead of a hundred people, there where only about forty elders scattered around the table. These where the only elders that had survived the Titans, with of course Zola that stood beside him.

"Take a seat Leo", Zola said and Leo sat down.

Zola walked to the center of the round table, and started to speak: "Leo, the elders have come to a unique decision, and I will speak on behave of everyone."

Leo nodded, wondering what was going to happen.

Zola continued: "As you see we have suffered tremendous losses due to the Titans. However, if it weren't for you and the sisters we probably would be extinct. We must try and handle everything like we did before, but with so many of us dead it is nearly impossible to help every white lighter, detect new threats, assign white lighters to witches, etc. That's why we need you Leo!"

Leo looked surprised at Zola, not sure what he was getting at.

"Leo, because of your extreme accomplishment of saving the world as we know it, we offer you the chance to become an elder."

Leo almost fell out of his chair, being shocked by the news. No white lighter ever had become an elder, it either was your destiny or not and Leo knew it wasn't his. The fact that they offered him to become an elder was the highest appreciation possible, so high it hadn't ever been done before.

"Leo, we need to have enough elders up here to make sure evil doesn't get the overhand. We need you."

Leo was very flattered by the words of Zola, but in the back of his mind doubts started developing. He knew if he would become an elder, he probably never come down to earth again and he wasn't sure if he could make that promise. Ok, he had practically divorced Piper, but he couldn't let her raise Wyatt all by herself. Plus, he didn't think he could handle never seeing Wyatt again. Leo spoke up: "I will become an elder, but only on one condition," he told Zola.

Zola was very surprised at Leo's answer; an elder was the most honorable thing in the world and yet Leo took a long time to think it over and now he even had a demand. Despite thinking that, Zola asked: "And what is that?"

"I want the privilege to see my son on earth."

All the other elders immediately started murmuring, and Zola quickly answered: "Leo, you know that's impossible. An elder doesn't have family or friends, he has the most important job in the world and he has to be fully focused and available at all times."

"Then I can't except your offer", Leo said bluntly

Now the elders where even more annoyed. Zola was getting angry: "Leo, this is absolutely unbelievable! We give you the honor of becoming on of us, and you turn as down!! I don't believe it, asking us to see your son! We have work to do here, and we can't have one of us not putting in a hundred percent, especially since we are with so little already. Let alone the risk you put all elders in when you're on earth."

Leo had expected this reaction, so he stayed calm and tried to reason with Zola. "I know it has never been done before, but I can't stop seeing my son all of a sudden. You know I can't just ignore my feelings, I would go crazy. Besides, I think you owe me this favor. If it wasn't for me and the sisters there wouldn't be anymore elders, you just said so yourself."

"So you will put the needs of your son before the needs of the whole world? If you think like that then it is probably best you don't become an elder," Zola said with a sarcastic undertone.

"No," Leo said, "I'm not putting the needs of my son before the needs of the world. I said I was willing to become an elder, despite the fact that I know it will be very hectic and I probable won't spend as much time with Wyatt as I want to. I'm just saying I can do both; I can be an elder and see my son. Just because it hasn't been done before doesn't mean it can't work. No white lighter has ever become an elder before, and you're ready to change that fact. Besides, isn't me being an elder who sees his son every now and then better then me being no elder at all. Like you said, we are with so little already."

Zola looked at Leo and had to admit that he had some good points. But still he didn't think it was a good idea. "What about the risks to all other elder", Zola pointed out, much calmer now then he had been moments earlier.

"Because I'm a white lighter I'm able to sense any presence. If I feel threatened by the presence I will orb back straight away, in extreme situations maybe even with Wyatt. That brings me to an other point", Leo said. He was on a roll and he knew that he could persuade the elders. "I think Wyatt needs his dad in his life to, so he can grow up happy. This will decrease the chance of him turning his back on good magic. Otherwise he'll find out sooner or later that the reason he doesn't get to see his dad anymore are you guys, what may result in him getting to dislike you. Because he is so powerful this could become a big problem, especially if evil takes advantage of this."

Zola let Leo's words sink in and thought for a minute. He finally said: "I admit Leo, you have some good points. We elders need to debate about this very delicate matter, if you could just orb away for a few minutes we will call you when we have made our decision."

Leo nodded and orbed out, hoping that the elders would be reasonable and not let the rules get in the way of logic thinking. He orbed to his room in the heavens and laid down on his bed. He didn't know when he was going to be called, the elders could debate for days. But he didn't expect this to take so long because of the circumstances; All elders needed to go to work as soon as possible.

There was so much to think about, his head felt like it was going to burst. If the elders granted Leo's wish, he would become an elder. That was HUGE! But on the other hand, it would change a lot. He would see his son less, let alone the sisters. His marriage with Piper would be defiantly over, which probably was a good thing. "Piper then has no choice but to move on, because there is no way an elder can be married.", Leo thought. But right after that he felt his stomach doing flips and he felt nauseous. He couldn't think about his failed marriage for to long, or it would tear him to pieces. "In time it will get better", Leo told himself again.

"But what if the elders don't agree with my wish", Leo debated with himself. Would they let him be a white lighter, or would they recycle him as punishment. The more Leo thought about it the more headache he got, so he decided he was just going to wait for the verdict. He laid his head down on the pillow and shut his eyes, but seconds later he was called by the elders. Leo was very surprised that they called him already, it had only been a few minutes.

Leo orbed in the room where the large round table had been, but it was gone. Instead there was some kind of altar and all the elders where standing on one side of the room, Zola in front of them all.

"Leo, we have come to a decision," Zola began, "and I must say it has never been done before. First things first, we have decided to grant your wish!"

Leo's hart skipped a beat, knowing what this meant. He was going to become an elder, the most noble being good magic has! Although he expected this decision, because come on, his arguments where very strong, it didn't mean he wasn't nervous. He didn't know if he was going to be any good at this elder stuff, besides he had been a white lighter for over 60 years.

"But…", Zola continued trying to get Leo's attention again, "That's not all. We really need you as an elder, but the charmed ones need a white lighter too. And as we have discussed before, the only white lighter capable enough of helping the charmed ones is you. That's why you will remain their white lighter, besides being an elder. We know this is a very big responsibility, but we all feel that you can handle it. After all, you saved all of us."

Leo was lost for words, trying to grasp the uniqueness of this whole situation. They were asking him to be an elder AND a white lighter and he didn't know if he could handle that. On the other hand, he only was a white lighter for the sisters, and he didn't realize that if he became an elder they would lose their white lighter.

The more Leo thought about it, the more he was getting used to the idea. He would be a very powerful person, being a white lighter and elder in one, and he would be trying to make the world a better place every single day. "That is what I'm al about", Leo thought to himself and a slight smile formed a cross his lips. However, that smile soon faded when he realized it would be very difficult to spend time with his son. "But the elders have agreed to grant me that wish, so I will make it work", Leo said determent to himself.

"Alright," Leo said facing Zola and the other elders, "I accept."

Zola smiled and all the other elders nodded towards Leo. Zola then walked to the altar and beckoned Leo to walk towards him. Leo walked up next to Zola, who told him to kneel down. All the other elders started chanting and stretched there arms pointing towards Zola, who in his turn laid his hands on Leo's shoulder. Suddenly Leo felt a burning sensation building up inside of him, and his whole body started to glow. For a few seconds his body had been transformed in a very bright light, before turning back to normal.

Zola took his hands of Leo and asked: "How do you feel?"

Leo stood up, looked at Zola and said smiling: "Never better, never better."

Zola smiled back at him and told Leo he to go see his son and tell the sisters the news. After that his elder duties would start. He also told Leo that he wasn't going to wear a robe just like all the other elders, because of his special position. There was no need to let evil know that an elder was on earth so often.

In the manor Phoebe, Paige and Piper where recovering from what had been a long and very tough day. They had defeated the Titans with Leo's help, and all three of them where lying on the couch thinking about what had happened. Suddenly they noticed Leo appearing in to there living room, probably just to congratulate them all on there achievement, or so they thought.HHregphoarehgpjrehpasrjhpqarehjpre

"Hi, I have some very big news," Leo began, "but for you guys it won't change that much."

Paige, Phoebe and Piper looked at Leo , not knowing what to expect.

"But first", Leo continued, "Piper, is Wyatt still awake?"

Piper frowned at Leo, there was something different about him but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "No, of course not. It's already 9:30, what did you expect?"

"Oh", Leo just answered, feeling a bit disappointed. He didn't know how much time he could spend with Wyatt the coming days, him being knew to all that elder stuff he was now a part off. "Never mind, I have an announcement to make."

Piper immediately tensed up while hearing this words, thinking to herself that this couldn't be good. "Maybe he has found an other woman, and he is going to marry her. If he does I will kill her, and after that I will kill him." A lot more horrible thoughts crossed her mind, but what Leo told her next wasn't something she had thought about.

"I'm an elder", he said seeing the astonished looks on everyone's faces.

"You-you're what?!", Paige and Phoebe asked at the same time, while Piper's faces turned white.

"I'm an elder, the elders rewarded me for saving their butts, with your help of course." Leo was smiling, but he noticed that neither of the sisters shared his joy.

Piper finally managed to speak up: "Bu-but about Wyatt, and us?!"

"We have thought about that, I'm will continue to be your white lighter. You will be the only charges I have, for the rest I will spend my days doing elder duties. I also have permission to see my son, so Wyatt will be fine."

"But what about US?!", Piper said again but this time with more power in her voice.

Leo had lost his smile now and stepped closer to Piper. "Piper, there is no us anymore. We tried and it didn't work, and now that I'm an elder it is out of the question. I hope that will help you to move on."

Paige wasn't paying attention to this scene, and interrupted Piper and Leo. "Does this mean you're a white lighter AND an elder, is that even possible?"

Leo looked at Paige and smiled: "I'm living (so to speak) proof of it that it's possible! Now I have to go and help the other elders, but you know that if you need to speak to me you just call." And with that said Leo orbed away.

Paige and Phoebe immediately turned to Piper who was sobbing, and they realized why. Leo becoming an elder reduced the possibility of him and Piper getting back together to proximately zero.

Piper's sobbing had turned into a soft cry, but managed to get out: "Maybe I should give up on us, it's no use anymore. I'm going to the kitchen and get the divorce papers out of the trash can, so I can sign them." Having said this she cried even harder, while Phoebe and Paige came over and hugged her. They knew this was the definite end of their big sisters marriage…

Don't think this was the last chapter, far from it! :) Next chapter life will change drastically for one person, and will effect a whole lot of people. If any of you have questions or remarks I will be happy to answer them for you so in that case just leave a review.


End file.
